la paradoja de los gorritos de fiesta y las velas
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: es cumplaños de Sheldon pero el cree que nadie lo recuerda... el dia empieza mal... terminara de la misma forma... pesimo summary dejen reviews plisssss
1. Chapter 1

ESTA VEZ DECIDI HACER UN FIC DE LA TEORIA DEL BIG BANG ESPERO LES GUSTE

La paradoja de los gorritos de cumpleaños y las velas del pastel

Sheldon se despertó de manera normal esperando que ese día fuera especial tenia organizado todo en su agenda primero desayunaría unos huevos revueltos con naranjilla, después iría a una convivencia con Adam West, después jugaría Halo un rato y vería un maratón de Superman…

-Hoy es el día perfecto, y lo mejor es que todas esas maravillas ocurrirán en este día que es mi cumpleaños-

Dijo Sheldon saliendo fuera del dormitorio, entonces se encontró con Leonard y Penny que tomaban café en la cocina

-Buenos Días-

-hola buenos días Sheldon quieres café

-nooo ya te dije que no tomare ninguna clase de drogas… en fin yo solo voy a desayunar huevos revueltos

-pero Sheldon de donde vas a sacar huevos revueltos… no hay… lo recuerdas… no quisiste comprarlos hace 2 días porque no estaban organizados por tamaño y color-

-mmmmm pero no es mi culpa que no tengan organizados sus alimentos…

-Bueno cielo porque no comes solo cereal con leche

-nooo yo ya tenia mi día planificado además… es especial

-en serio… que día es…

-No puedo creer que lo olvidaran se los recordé 48 horas exactamente

-Ay cariño… dinos de que se trata nuevamente tal vez lo recordemos

-Bueno hoy es….

En ese momento sonó el celular de Leonard

-que pasa

-Son Raj y Howard les URGE vernos a ti y a mi

-que habrá pasado…

-pues no se pero hay que irnos pronto

Leonard y Penny se dispusieron a salir cuando de pronto

-Esperen… voy por mi chaqueta

-Sheldon tu no vas

-pero porque… yo soy el listo del grupo de convivencia al que llamamos amistad.. asi que en cualquier clase de problema yo puedo proponer soluciones practicas … así que…

-no Sheldon tu no vas a ir entiéndelo

-pero porque… hoy es mi día

-no ,no ,no bye

Penny y Leonard se fueron y Sheldon se que do sentado en el sillón

-vaya cumpleaños… sin amigos, sin teorías… sin huevitos revueltos ayyy… bueno al menos tengo aun mi maratón de superman, el juego de Halo, y mi convivencia con Adam West…

COSMOCHICAFOP-

Este es el primer capitulo lo demás esta mas genial jejejeje


	2. Chapter 2 el peor dia de cumpleaños

Cap2:el peor día de un cumpleaños

Sheldon prendió la tele para ver su maratón de Superman cuando

-yuju esto será genial!

En eso cortaron la programación

-¿Qué sucede?

_Interrumpimos este maratón para informarles que se han perdido los episodios de Superman y tendremos que poner para llenar el hueco un maratón de "babilón 5"_

Sheldon se quedo boquiabierto…

-¿! Primero no tengo huevos, después no sale un maratón de Superman y para a acabarla de amolar sacan un maratón de "babilón 5"

En eso Sheldon apago la tele y salió del departamento para ir a la firma de autógrafos de Adam West y cuando llego había una fila enorme para llegar

-hash! Ahora tengo esperar

Pasaron 3 horas y la fila no se movía…

-pero que rayos! Ya pasaron180 minutos y no avanza esta fila… ¡así jamás llegare a ver a Adam West!

En eso todos voltearon a velo

-¿vienes a ver a Adam West?

-obvio estaba si no fuera a si no tendría una historieta verdad

-pero viejo esta no es la fila para ver a tu "héroe favorito" esta es la fila para el baño

-¿y los autógrafos?

-no supiste lo aplazaron para dentro de un mes

-que eso es imposible no lo leí en la pagina web

-tal vez porque lo decidieron y dijeron durante el maratón de babilón 5

Sheldon se fue decepcionado a su casa cuando…

-¿Dónde esta mi llave? Ah! Mi llave la deje en la mesita junto al plato de huevitos revueltos sin huevitos revueltos… !

Cap3: tan malo no puede ser


	3. Chapter 3 tan malo no pude ser

Cap3: no puede ser tan malo

Sheldon se sentó en las escaleras y se puso a pensar

-Ummm ¡que cosas! Este es el peor día de mi vida… bueno el peor día de mi vida fue cuando me mandaron a un internado… pero aun así esto esta del asco

En ese momento Ammy se paro justo en frente de el

-Hola Sheldon

-Hola Ammy

-¿Qué haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar en la firma de autógrafos de Adam West

-Si obvio que si pero no…

-¿y porque?

-Porque no me di cuenta que en Babilón 5 salió ese estúpido aviso

Ammy se sentó a su lado

-Oye si esto te hace sentir mejor… feliz cumpleaños

Sheldon sonrió y abrazo a su amiga Ammy

-oye como supiste que era mi cumpleaños?

-bueno lo publicaste en FACEBOOK hace Amm 1 día y medio

-¿y viniste hasta Acá solo por eso?

Ammy sonrió

-solo digo que es muy feo que ninguno de tus "amigos" te haya felicitado

-para que te lo sepas si me felicitaron

-¿a si cuando?

-mmmmm… tal vez se les durmió el gallo

-oye esta bien… ¿quieres ir a comer sushi?

-si claro me encantaría

Ammy y Sheldon se fueron caminando hasta el departamento de Raj

-Oye… ¿íbamos a comer sushi no a la casa de mi amigo oriental

-Si lo se… Raj me pidió que le lleváramos un Amm papel importante que estaba ahí en su mesa

-oh si se acuerda de su papel pero no de un

Las luces estaban apagadas

-esta muy oscuro aquí

-prende la luz Sheldon

Sheldon prendió la luz y

-¡sorpresa!

Gritaron todos su s amigos Sheldon se quedo boquiabierto

-¡feliz cumpleaños Sheldon!

Sheldon sonrió y de pronto llegaron Penny y Leonard

-pero ¿una fiesta sorpresa?

-si la idea fue de Penny

-se nota… siempre haces cosas tan estúpidas

Penny (:)

De pronto salió Adam West de una habitación

-¡oh cielos Adam West!

Penny lo había contactado y accedió a ir a la fiesta de Sheldon… Sheldon se puso feliz y etc. etc.

-Penny

-¿si Sheldon?

-para la otra solo tráeme a Adam West

"**los amigos siempre te sorprenden si tienes un amigo dile cuan especial es para ti"**

FIN


End file.
